Aphotic Paradise
by Vanity Storm
Summary: Brice is sent on his second solo mission to Australia. He is faced with the task of helping his charge to see the point in living. Can he do it with out getting in over his head? M future chapters dark themes... * V.S *
1. Prologue

**Okay this is the prolouge for my new story. Brice has been plauging my mind for sometime and i have now decided to write about him, yes this is a form of minipulating our favourite bad boy, but hey! i believe he had it coming! :) **

**updates may not happen for a while! **

**this isn't a song fic but the song is important! **

**review please and tell me what you think! **

***~V.S~***

* * *

><p>If this were Mel's mission she'd be yelling out luminous everychance she got! But hey, I'm not Melanie Beeby, I'm Brice De Winter , so I'm saying this missions Aphotic!<p>

When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach so  
>She ran away in her sleep<br>and dreamed of  
>Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise<br>Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>and the bullets catch in her teeth<br>Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
>The wheel breaks the butterfly<br>Every tear a waterfall  
>In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes<br>In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

and dreams of  
>{ From: . }<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
>She'd dream of<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh<p>

lalalalalalalalalalala  
>And so lying underneath those stormy skies<br>She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

This could be  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
>This could be<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>This could be  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it and please review! :) <strong>

***~V.S~***


	2. The Mission's Transmission

**okay here is the first chapter! **

**:D enjoy and please reveiw! :D **

* * *

><p>If this were Mel's mission she'd be yelling out luminous every chance she got! But hey, I'm not Melanie Beeby, I'm Brice De-Winter, so I'm saying this missions Aphotic!<p>

Let's just say my first solo mission was pretty cool, I mean as cool as being the guardian angel of a kid who as well as everyone else, absolutely hates himself goes… But Shay was a good kid overall. He didn't mean to kill anyone… really. It must have been pretty hard on Mel, to suddenly come face to face with her murder. But anyway, the mission went pretty smoothly and Mel was able to forgive him. Afterwards I got to rest easy for a few weeks!

So when my second call came I was pretty shocked, I mean I'd only been an official trainee angel for a 503 hours and 10 minutes* and already I had a second solo mission. But despite my initial freak out I was pretty proud and my ego had a huge boost. It came whilst I was in a meeting with Michael. One moment I was sitting there listening to him going on about how I had improved my attitude greatly when all of a sudden my ear drums where bombarded with music, at least that's what I think it was.

"_Para-Para-paradise, Para-Para-paradise, Para-Para-paradise__Every time she closed her eyes"_

I furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"Brice, are you still with me?" Michael asked concerned.

"Ye… yeah…. Sorry I've got some strange music in my head…. Really weird…." I replied trying to concentrate on Michael's voice.

"Ahh yes, I was expecting you to be called soon." He said smiling. I looked up at him seriously confused.

"Expecting me to be called! But I only just got back from a solo mission!" I said slightly shocked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "What can you do? When the universe calls we answer!" and with that he then set to work giving me details about where I would be.

I was being sent to Australia, but as I realized it wasn't the where that was important, it was the when. I was being transported to the year 2011, early September.

My Human was a recently turned 15 year old girl. I groaned, great just what I need probably some soppy girl who's in love with the guys she just can't have and so has gotten all depressed about it.

"Now, this isn't a normal everyday case okay, Brice, are you listening?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yeah I was just, you know, zoned out a bit, the music… I'm sorry. What were you saying Michael."

"I was saying, that this is a special, delicate case okay, now this girl is having a hard time, her family is tearing apart, people are getting sick and others are moving on to fast for her to adapt, you will need to go in first as you are now and try to fix it, if you aren't able to do that, and if it's not too late already, then you will have permission to materialize." He said in a very stern voice.

"This mission is crucial Brice, she's very unstable. Get in there and try to get it done quickly, hopefully you won't need to become visible."

I nodded.

"So do I leave now?"

"Yes, I think the sooner the better."

We stood and left the chamber building, walked across the court yard and entered another heading for departures.

In departures I was given a folder on my human and my Agency insignia, and then I was rushed into a portal. The next thing I remember seeing was Al give the thumbs up. Then I went shouting out into the universe.

* yes I Brice De- Winter have been counting down! :D

* * *

><p><strong>sooooo did you guys like it?<strong>

**review please**


End file.
